because their isn't enough love for this paring
by lola9525
Summary: after defeating voldemort harry is sucked into the past. the queens dog era! found by sebastian, what will our harry go through and deal with a crazy shinigami, two demons after his affections, hell hounds, and just plain crazyness? "why me?"
1. Chapter 1

UNTITLED

When Harry Potter finally destroyed Voldemort he collapsed on the battlefield. A few moment later he felt as if he were being sucked through a portal with the feeling apparation and portkeying mixed into one. He passed out. When he finally woke up he was in an abandoned alley in his animagus form. A kitten. A cute, black house kitten.

He had first found out about his form when Malfoy messed up a shrinking potion by throwing dragon scales into his cauldron. It took a day for a professor to find him up a tree (the womping willow to be exact), hiding from Malfoy. As crazy as it seems, the wimping willow had liked hi since then but he was Harry Potter and odd things happened to him all the time.

Harry walked out of the alley into the street and was REALLY surprised to find himself in 19th century England. How did he know? It wasn't everyday people rode around in carriages and there was a newspaper with the date in front of him anyway.

Suddenly, he was picked up by his front paws, and cuddled. Harry was freaking out. He was cuddled out of nowhere by a man in a butler outfit with black hair, dark as raven feathers, and red eyes, like Voldemort's, but softer. The man also had soft, rose red lips, and slighty pale but still tan skin. All in all, he was the most handsomely beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Harry focused back onto the fact that he was being cuddled.

"Let me go," he tried[You had tried in all capitals but it makes it stand out too much. Italicizing it is a better way to make it stand out without over emphasizing it.] to say, but all that came out were mewls.

"What a cute neko you are. Soft paws, ever-present smile, and beautiful green eyes that shine like emeralds."

If cats didn't have fur, Harry's blush would have been very evident. No one had ever complimented on his eyes before. He knew he had his mother's eyes. If this man ever met her would he say the same thing?

"My, you are covered in filth! Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

And suddenly Harry found himself in front of a giant mansion. Walking through the front door, it looked even bigger on the inside than from the outside. It had fancy rails, a plain, yet somehow elegant looking red carpet. When the door shut, three people came running up looking burnt and covered in soot. The butler sighed.

"What have you done this time?"

The biggest one with a cigarette in his mouth replied, "It wasn't us this time, we swear," the others nodded profusely at this and he continued, "It was Pluto."

The man holding Harry sighed again.

"I'll clean it up, you three try not to burn the place down."

"Yes sir," all of them replied.

The set Harry on the floor and the kitten immediately fell down. His wounds were still bleeding and they hurt. The raven haired man doesn't seem to notice though, and walks away. Harry was able to crawl up the stairs and into one of the bigger rooms in the hallway which had a convenient bed. He didn't want to get the sheets bloody but climbed up anyway, hid under the covers, and fell asleep.

Harry woke up later and realized it was dark out. Then someone came into the room. Harry pretended to be asleep and he heard the man from earlier come in with someone behind him.

"Today's case was interesting to say the least wasn't it, Bocchan?"

"For you maybe. I can still fell that rat's breath in my face."

'Rat? What where they talking about? Bocchan? What the hell is going on?' Harry thought frantically. "Bocchan?"

"Yes, Sebastian?"

'So that was his name. Sebastian sounds like a pretty normal butler name these days.'

"You wouldn't have happened to see a black kitten anywhere have you?"

'He was looking for me? Why?'

"Another stray cat? Why did you bring this one here?"

"Because, Bocchan he's not a normal cat. He's very interesting."

"What are you talking about, Sebastian?"

"Nothing you should worry about, Bocchan."

Harry felt the bed sink next to him. Then the covers moved and a body of a young boy no older than 14-15 slid into bed. The candle went out, and Harry heard, "Goodnight, Bocchan."

"Hn."

Then Sebastian left. The boy rolled over, right onto Harry's tail. He yelped then covered his snout with his paws and buried himself under the pillow so he wouldn't be found.

"Probably my imagination," the boy muttered.

Soon afterwards the child fell asleep. The small kitten crawled out from under the pillow then worked his way onto the pillows and next to the boy's head. The boy's face was very visible moonlight into the room. Dark blue hair, skin as pale as Harry's own, which was a feat in itself, considering he was starved and locked away in a dark cupboard for the first eleven years of his life, then starved every summer before he came of age at 17 and was able to move out. This boy is naturally pale, though and there was a tone in his voice earlier that reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy, and somewhat of Neville Longbottom. Harry ended up curled in a ball by the blue hair fast asleep. He never noticed the glow that encompassed his body and changed him back to his human form along with a couple surprises, of course, because what's life without a few surprises.

The next morning found Harry found himself in his cat form again.

'I was hoping it was all a dream, but it wasn't so.'

He was woken up by Sebastian opening the curtains, and the sleeping boy rolling onto him. The kitten mewed pitifully which woke the boy up. He was definitely surprised to find a bleeding kitten underneath him.

Ciel's pov

I woke to the blinding sun in my eyes. I groaned and rolled over to get up but a pitiful meow stopped me. Looking down I found a black kitten, a very small kitten black kitten with many small wounds and a big white slash on its head in the shape of a lightning bolt. It opened its eyes, and I was surprised to see the brightest emerald green eyes I've ever laid eyes on. But there was something different in its eyes, wisdom that most humans or cats don't have.

Perhaps it was a little like Sebastian? So, I hid it under the covers so Sebastian wouldn't see it. It wouldn't do for my butler to go irritating its wounds now would it?

I went through the usual morning routine with Sebastian dressing me and delivering any news (so far nothing on the burning women case, it was going nowhere fast). I heard rustling, and looked over to see the kitten struggling under the covers, most likely because those covers are thick and it couldn't breath under them. Sebastian pulled down the covers, and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. I had no reason to be blushing, really, but it just felt like I was a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Bocchan?"

"What?"

"Were you trying to hide him from me?"

"Of course not, why would I do something like that for a stupid cat?"

The cat hissed at me and shot out of the room like a bullet. "Sebastian."

"Yes, Bocchan?"

"Catch that cat, and bring him back for medical attention."

"Yes, my lord."

Harry's pov.

I heard Sebastian start talking to the boy, but it started to become hard to breathe. I tried to get to the edge of the blanket to without being seen, but no such luck. The blanket was pulled of and Sebastian said, "Bocchan?"

"What?"

"Were you trying to hide him from me?"

"Of course not, why would I do something like that for a stupid cat?"

"I take offense to that!" I tried to yell but it only came out a hiss so instead I bolted out the door.

I ran to a stairway, and hid behind a plant that covered my scent. I saw Sebastian walk past without stopping, so I waited until he was out of sight before I worked my way slowly down the stairs. Halfway down, I hear a small cry of, "What a cute kitty!"

It was the short blond boy wearing farmer clothes, a straw hat, and with big blue eyes from earlier. He picked me up, took me down the rest of the stairs, down another flight of stairs to a door to the left of the grand staircase and when he brought me to the bottom of the stairs I knew I was in the servant's quarters.

It was a good thing I learned wandless and wordless magic already, or else I would've been dead because the maid came running, tripping on her shoe laces, sending the boy holding me to the floor. I made myself float over to the nearest table and watched as they struggled to get up. Then the dude who always had a cigarette in his mouth came running in and helped them up. Well, he tried to anyway. He slipped on the liquid from a mop that was left lying on the floor and landed on top of the other two.

I heard, "Ho, ho, ho," and looked over and see a small old man on a cushion, drinking what looked to be tea. I heard the sound of breaking glass and my Gryffindor tendencies kicked in. I went to go investigate and found a man in a long red jacket with long red hair, red shoes, and a black vest with a white shirt underneath the jacket, and with green eyes. Like mine and my mother's eyes. But he had really sharp teeth


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Grell's pov

I hear a soft mew, look over and see the cutest black kitten. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" I pick it up and twirl it around. It meowed loudly, as if it were in pain, I stop, look at it closely, and realized it was bleeding. "Aw, you poor thing!" I get to tending it's wounds. having spent a little over a year with a doctor, you pick things up. "there, all better, nee?" I thought i knew it it couldn't understand me, but then it looked me right in the eyes. It had seen much, too much. I look in the collection of souls, and found out this was harry potter in his animungus form, i knew because of the lightning bolt on his forehead. I have a new secret. That sebas-chan doesn't know. I must have been chuckling pretty creepily, because harry was shaking, but then it sneezed, and i realized he was burning up."poor harry." He looked completly shell-shocked. "suprised?" The kitten- no, harry, nodded. "Well, can you change back?" He nods. "well, try it." I put him on the floor, and a glow surrounds hims, and then, there is a very NAKED harry potter sitting on the floor. I put my jacket on him, though i hate to part with it for any amount of time, he needs it more. The look in his eyes makes him look like a puppy that has been kicked too many times. But then i realize, he still has his kitten ears. I check his behind while he squeaks out, "what are you doing?" "I was right. if he's got the ears still, he's got the tail still." I mumble, i didn't think harry might have heard me.

Harry's pov

One second, i'm watching this dude, the next i'm getting spun around, found out, and changed back. I hear him mumble, "I was right. If he's got the ears still,"-I stiffen-"he's got the tail still." I feel the top of my head, and sure enough, i've still got my animungus ears. I check my bum, and, sure enough, i've still got my tail. "Why me?" "I'm sure it's just an affect of time-traveling while in animungus form." the dude says. That reminds me- "who are you?" He looks suprised. "me? I'm the ultra shinigami-desu*" H puts his hand in a rock and roll sign under his chin, sticks his tongue out, and winks. "oookay." This dude thinks highly of himself. I hear footsteps, and start to panic. "i can't be found in this form, someone will freak!" I panic. He tries to calm me down, and says, "If it really scares you that much, I'll get you out of here" "Wait!" I say as he reaches for me. I conjure pants out of a chair, and put them on. "There" He looks impatiant, "can we go now, and can i have my coat back?" I hand him his coat back. "Thanks by the way." He looks slightly annoyed, yet suprised, "no problem" He climbs out of the window, and waves for me to follow. I climb onto the window sill, But sebastian walk in just as i was getting out. "Wha-" He looks suprised, and i see a blush on his face. I feel the heat rising to my cheecks, "I-" I try to say something, but i'm pulled out the window by the dude, I hear sebastian-san calling "grell-san, may i ask who that is, and why you are back here when I specifically said not to come back?" He replies, "this boy is named harry potter, and he is the kitten that was running around your masters mansion." I start to get mad. "oi! you weren't supposed to tell anyone who i was. you idiot!" I run of into the nearby woods without looking back. I stop for for a little, and transfigure a shirt from a plant. I keep on walking till the forest bacomes all dark and cobwebby. "is it night already?" I shiver, rubbing my arms. "it was stupid of me to make a short-sleeved shirt when I of all people know how cold nights can get." Little did i know, i was being watched.

claude's pov

I am tending to the garden when an interesting smell comes to my senses. I travel into the woods, and jump into a tree to watch. i see a boy walking, probably lost, but the smell coming off of this boy was devine. i could feel my mouth watering when i heard him mumble, "It was stupid to make a short-sleeved shirt when i of all people know how cold nights can get." What does he mean by that? I jump down, and walk into sight, and say, "and who would you be, and why are you wondering around at night?" He jumps and turns towards me, holding his hand out. Why?

Harry's pov I hear "and who would you be, and why are you wondering around at night?" I jump, holding my hand out spell on my lips, before I freeze, and actually take a look at the dude. I get the same feeling i get from sebastian. He can't be human. I slowly lower my hand, never taking my eyes off this dude, and say, "my name is harry, harry potter, i have no idea where the bloody hell i am, and you aren't human. who are you?"

claude's pov

The boy says, "My name is harry, harry potter, I have no idea where the bloody hell i am, And you're not human. Who are you?" I was suprised, to say the least, this boy could tell i wasn't human. damn. "My name is Claude Faustus, Demon, at you service. current butler to Alois Trancy." "he looked the least bit suprised when i said i was a demon, and most suprised when i said the name trancy. I hear him mumble, "I know i've heard that name from somewhere." It was then i noticed the cat ears on top of his head, and the cat tail swishing behind him in aggitation. I hear him mutter to himself, "oh yeah! sebastian-san and the kid, who i'm assuming is his master, considering he called him bocchan, where talking about some case of burning women, and there was a file on the desk with the name trancy on it. That's where i know the name from." He looks at me, and i gasp inaudibly. His eyes show he's seen alot. Too much for a boy his age. It gave him the appearence of a lost puppy that's been kicked too many times. "you said you're the butler of the trancy family, right?" "yes i did. do you have anywhere to stay for the night? because i was wondering what a boy your age was doing wandering at night."  
>Harry's pov<p>

How old does he think i am? "how old do you think i am?" "you look to be around 14-15. am i right? "no, pretty off. i'm 18, i turned 18 yesterday." My apolagies then, i made a mistake." "it wasn't your fault, my relatives didn't exactly like me." Crap! Why did i say that? Now he's gonna keep hounding me until i tell him about the dursley's! Damnit! Like he heard my thoughts, he didn't ask, but he asked the next question I didn't like to talk about. "I may come as to, forward, but, what is with the cat ears and tail?" 'Sigh' "it's a side affect of bieng an animungus, or a person who can change into an animal. we can't choose our forms, and not everybody has one. mine just so happens to be a frickin' kitten." He asked something i really didn't want to do, but had to do to explain it right. "would you be so kind as to show me?" "oh, fine" I concentrate, even my breathing, and i change to my black kitten form with a white patch of fur in the shape of my scar on my forhead. I look up to find him staring at me with a blush forming on his cheeks. If cat's didn't have fur, my blush would be waaaaayy obvious. Suddenly i was picked up from behind and squeezed. I look to see a boy with blond hair and purple-ish red(?) eyes. "who is this little cute kitten claude?" "he is a person who is apparently knows that i wasn't human, and can change into a kitten. he is human." "really?" He puts me down and squeals, "show me, show me!" "i look at claude, and i see a small indifferent shrug. I concentrate, and change back. naked. AGAIN!

claude's pov Alois suprised me, i wasn't paying attention. but now i'm distracted for a WHOLE nother reason. harry was back in his human form, sitting on the ground, but NAKED. I take off my jacket and put it on him. I feel my cheeks burning. i look at his face to find it fully red. I chuckle. I see him reach for and uproot a plant, then suddenly it changes into an overly large shirt. He suddenly dissapears, although we hear the rustling of cloth, and suddenly harry was standing there, swimming in the shirt, and throws my jacket at my face. He turns around, and i see he made tight pants as well, and the shirt starts shrinking till it fits him. harry sighs. I see alois sudenly pounce on him and i hear him offer harry a room for the night in exchange for telling him how he did that. harry chuckles-I love that chuckle-And says one word. "magic." Alois suddenly starts dragging harry towards the mansion. He looked amazed at the whole thing. I was told to give him a tour, but he didn't say one thing unless asked something. It wasn't until I went to get dinner ready did something signifigant happen. I come in the room with the trolly, and i see harry in the corner, seemingly pouting about something, and alois is in a chair with his arms crossed. I ask alois, "what happened?" He replies "I asked harry what his parents-"I saw harry flinch in the corner of my eye-"were like, and he becomes all doom and gloom." I walk over to harry and ask what happened, he sayd he doesn't want to talk about it. i persist, and he finnaly says, "I never knew my parents. they died when i was one. i've lived with my moms family and they don't like to talk about them, because they hated them, aunt petunia was jealous of my mother. so in turn, hated and locked me away in the cubord under the stairs until i turned 11. Oh, did i fail to mention for the first 11 years of my life i was told my parents had died in a car crash when they were actually killed by a madman wizard? Silly me. on my 11th birthday, i got my first hogwart's letter..." He proceded to tell me all about his years at hogwarts, the stone, the basilisk,his godfather sirius, the order of the pheonix, the triwizard tournament,dumbledore, later nicknamed dumbledork, dumbledore's death, his search for the horcruxes, going back to hogwarts, confronting voldemort, dieng, coming back, pretending to be dead, fighting voldemort, nagini being destroyed by the shy neville, the death of voldemort, bieng transported to a new world, being found by sebastian, hiding from sebastian, being found by the servent boy, now named finny, the servents getting tangled, hearing breaking glass, meeting grell, grell blowing it to sebastian he was the kitten, him running away, all leading up to meeting me. "wow" says alois. "you're amazing! hahahahaha! You really were fates whipping bitch for a while there, now weren't you?" Harry goes back in his sulking corner.

harry's pov

I can't believe i told them everything. things i never told anyone. Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass was heard and, "What are you doing to harry-kun?" "harry-kun?who would call me... Grell!" Sure enough, there was the red-clad shinigami. "grell, leave." "Why harry-kun? I came to save you." "I don't need help you idiot!" I walk over and punch him on the head, for once, doing a proper crucio for about three seconds. "that hurts harry-ku-" "don't call me that! It's annoying!" "fine. since you obviously don't need help, i'll go tell sebastian. he seemed to have some fastination with you. that's why i came to help you. he promised me i'd get a kiss if i saved you." 'sigh' "fine, i'll go with you to explain why i was a kitten, then i'm leaving." I turn to claude and alois. "i'll see you around i guess." Claude looks a little upset by this development. Alois looks put down i'm leaving, but happy i'll be coming back. eventually. Igo with grell to the phantomhive mansion, meet with sebastian and the kid, ciel, and explained to them why i was a kitten, showed them, transfigured curtains to clothes once back in human form, then left back to the spot i met claude. "oops, I don't remember wich way to go" I pick up a stick, about the size of a wand, and use the point-me spell, "point-me trancy mansion." I follow the way showed to me, and meet the front doors of the mansion. i use the knocker, The doors are flung open, i'm pulled inside by alois, and aquainted with his uncle arnold. Alois tells us the story of his childhood, i can tell the parts about the village and the boy he considered a brother were true, but the part about his father kindly coming to save him just didn't sound right, i'd say the dude came to get him, but not in a good way. Later that night, After the priest and whoever the bloody hell came with him left, but arnold had yet to leave, alois brought me up to a second story balcony, and i got to witness alois toss deeds and bills down. it was funny to watch him try to catch them all. alois told claude to laugh too, but he just smirked, and i blushed at the sight of that sexy smirk. What? I was gay after all. what's there to deny? he's a sexy dude, i gotta admit. but then, so is sebastian. I ask alois in his ear if he could show me the kitchen. I knew exactly where it was, but i didn't want either of them knowing how i catch on that fast. he shows me, and i ask him to leave, and that they were in for a treat. i made butterscotch brew ice cream soda. I finish and seperate it into two tall glasses and one small one for me. the tall ones have two scoops of ice cream on top, i only put one on mine. I seperate mine from the rest, put the tray on a trolley, and start on my next task. paddington burgers, double chocolate ice cream cones, and chocolate and rasberry ice cream cones with chopped nuts. When i'm done, i put everything on the trolly. i Turn around to realize the maid, hannah, was watching me in aw. How did you do all that in about 10 minutes?" She asks timidly. "practice" I reply. "with a little bit of magic in the mix." I make ice flurry around my hand as an example. She gasps. I ask, "would you help me push this stuff out there?" She replies, "of course, but shouldn't you put lids on them, to up the suspence?" "good idea" I smiled, my first real smile in years. And i did just that. she helps me push the trolly out there, and alois is bouncing up and down saying, "what is it? what is it? what is it?" "calm down and sit down." I look at claude, "you too" "i really shoul-" "sit down or i'm not showing either of you." alois looks upset at this and orders, "claude, sit down now! this is an order!" "yes, your highness." different. he sits down, and i remove the lid on the paddington burgers. i place one in front of them both, and say. " I show nothing else until they're gone. just so you know, these are supposed to be eaten by hand." Claude looks disgusted at that, but i did something i haven't done in years, the kicked puppy look, with the lip pout, and he started eating. damn but did he eat sexily. Anyway... when they were done, i unveiled the treats of the night, butterscotch brew ice cream soda,double chocolate ice cream cones,and chocolate and rasberry ice cream cones with chopped nuts. "well?" i ask, slightly worried, but they both looked sooooo suprised. They each grabbed one of something different. Claude a butterscotch brew, alois a chocolate and rasberry with nuts ice cream, i also place cups of steaming pumkin juice in front of each of them. "well?" i ask, feeling a little insecure. claude replies, "wonderful." alois replies, "amazing!" "Thanks." I start walking back to eat my share, and give the rest of the servents their shares, but claudes voice stops me. "where are you going? are you not going to have any?" "no" i lie, "i have to clean up the kitchen." i rush off before he could say anything else. I suprised hannah and the creepy triplets, as i had dubbed them, when i gave them their shares. We all sat down and started eating. i got compliments from every one of them. i always replied the same. "thanks." or, "no problem."  
>I hear a rustling, turn around, and spot claude at the door, watching amused. my face turns red, and i turn back around, and finish my share. hannah starts talking, completly unaware of claude standing behind us. " we really should be working, but if alois-sama finds out we did something rude to a guest, like not finishing something he gave us, not that that's the reason we're sitting here, i'm just saying, we'd be in big trouble. i've already lost an eye because i made a mistake and looked my master in the eye. he gouged it out." i was appaled. "you don't get sick leave do you? do you like being treated this way?" "i don't like it, but i must." "how long has it been like that?" "a day, why?" I knew i could help her. "i'm just in time it seems. i can save that eye." In my mind, i make a call to dobby, and kreacher. they pop up in front of me immediatly. "dobby! kreacher! can you fix hannah's eye?" "yes master!" they both reply. I turn to hannah. "these are my house elves, dobby and kreacher. i told you about them, remember?" "yes, i remember, but can they really fix my eye?" "of course they can. they have a different type of magic than i do. they finish their orders no matter what. but i never tell them to do something they can't or don't want to do." "wow. you are amazing and wierd. in a good way!" "i know. can you two fix it?" the last part adressed to the house elves. "yes" They got on it immediatly. In a snap of the fingers, hannah's eye was as good as new. "see? i told you . they made it just in time, too, any longer, they might not have been able to fix it." We all heard clapping behind us, and we all jumped up, them from chairs, me from the floor. It was claude. "astounding. good as new, is it? harry, i'm afraid to say it, but they all have their duties to attend to, and you must retire to your room. hannah, start showing him to his room. harry, what are your favorite colors?" "green and red, why?" "no reason" i knew he was lying, but i left it alone. hannah showed me to my room for the night, and when i walked in, i was dumbfounded to say the least. the room was decorated in fine green and red colors, green sheets, red pillows, and white poles with green and red strips of fabric winding up them, holding up a red canopy, red curtains with green stripes on the windows, a mahogany dresser and bedside table. holding one of the chocolate and rasberry ice creams with a note, i sit down and read the note, 'for when you finish cleaning the kitchen and head to bed, alois' aw, that was nice. i haven't had one of these since before i came to hogwarts. before i did anything with that, i walk to the poles, and transfigure the green stripes of fabric into snake-shaped fabric, and the red into gryffons. i then decorate snakes into everything green and gryffons on everything red. then sat down and slowly enjoyed the cold treat. I finish. and soon fall asleep.<p>

claude's pov.

i watch harry enjoy a considerably small portion of butterscotch brew while talking to hannah and the triplets, i heard what they where talking about, and watched harry's house elves fix hannah's eye. i was amazed, and started clapping. they all jumped up, i noted harry jumped up from the floor, told harry they had duties to attend to, and harry had to turn in. i asked him his favorite colors to decorate his room in. when asked what for i reply, "no reason." I tell hannah to take him to his room so i can decorate it. (turn to last pov for the descrpition you skimmers!;) ) I head to the guest room that has been prepared, and decorate it in lush reds and greens. i belive he will like it. i wait outside the door to watch his reaction. it was worth it to see the suprise on his face, he didn't pay attention, so went inside without closing the door, i watch him change and decorate anything green with snakes, and anything red with a half eagle-half horse creature, a gryffon? interesting choices. i watch him as he eats the ice cream slowly, as if it was his last. i watch him fall asleep on top of the covers, so i head in, change him into a nightshirt, and put him under the covers, walk into the hallway, close the door, then head to the laundry room. i look forward to tommorow. my little fly.

harry's pov.

When i woke up in the morning, i didn't know where i was, for about three seconds, because the window was smashed in, there was a giant dog standing in the room. i quickly transfigure the nightshirt i somehow was wearing into pants and a shirt, i start running when the giant white dog with red eyes starts chasing me. i run right past a bewildered-looking claude, followed by a scared-looking alois. " don't just stand there, why the hell is this thing chasing me? Is it because of the ears and tail? why is it always me running from the giant things? first basilisks, then spiders, now a giant dog? what the bloody hell is wrong with me?" I manage to dodge out of the way and make an illusion that had my scent that continued running, while i hid my scent and hid in a room. i don't move until the dog is out of hearing distance, then look up. it looks empty, but the smells say this is claude's room. crap. I suddenly catch a certain scent, stiffen, then look up into glowing red eyes. "se-sebastian-san. why are you here? it can't be, that monstrosity is yours?" he looked amused, "i don't like it, but yes, he is mine. 


	3. Chapter 3

I looked slightly confused, "so, what're you doing here? there is no reason for you bieng here." I truly was confused, why was he here? did he come, thinking i needed help? or something else? "no reason truly, i just wanted to see you again. what better way to get privacy than causeing an upstart?" i was getting mad. "there are better ways than setting loose a crazy demon hell hound!" a scream is heard. "Hannah!" I run out of the room, and run in the direction of the screaming, and come upon hannah in the dogs jaws, not dead, and not bleeding, but about to be ripped in half. "stop!" It turns towards me, red eyes blazing. "easy boy, calm down, and put her down." I make calming motions with my hands as i say it. He starts to put her down, when she's on the ground, i run over to her as the dog sits down sedatedly. "hannah, are you alright?" She turns towards me, looking like she had seen a ghost, "hai*. now i am. you saved my life. i am forever in your debt" "don't be like that. i have this thing about saving people i just can't help, because of, them." I had told them all about my relatives by now, because they badgered me to tell them about my life. "you turned out much different than anyone in that situation would have turned out to be. the more they ignored and hurt you, the more compassionate you became. i call that a plus." she looks over my shoulder at something. "harry, you know that michaelis fellow is behind us, right?" "of course i do. he's been playing with my ears for the past three minutes." Indeed he was. suddenly, sebastian was knocked away, and i was against a hard wall. dazed, i stared as i watched sebastian get mobbed by the dude who was, seconds ago, a hellhound. i was picked up bridal style by claude, and brought to my room, and told to stay. i hear yelling and crashes from the kitchen. suddenly, a cloth is covering my mouth and nose, and i lose conciousness thinking, 'help, claude, sebastian, anyone.'

Claude's pov

in the middle of fighting sebastian, i hear a crash from harry's room, both me and sebastian yell out, "harry!" and race to his room. opening the door, we see harry's window broken, and a note on the desk. it reads, 'you ever want to see the boy again, have the phantomhive family bring "it" to the safehouse on the harbor' I crumble the note in my hand, and turn to sebastian, what is this "it" your master has, and why do these men want it?" Sebastian looks unfazed, but i can tell by his eyes he is just as pissed as i am at harry's kidnapping. Harry's pov

I started waking up, tasting blood and some type of alcohol. I open my eyes, and find myself on a carpeted floor, tied up, and gagged, along with ciel-kun. except ciel-kun wasn't gagged, and he was bieng kicked. I manage to get the gag off and yell, "stop it!" the dude who was kicking ciel-kun looked suprised, and stop for a split second, before kicking me, then going back to kicking ciel. i had to stop to catch my breath, because of my sore and tender ribs, that hurt! the dude who kicked me, was hit over the head with a golf club, and i hear, "i said not to hurt the merchendise, didn't i?" A tall dude, blond, smoking a ciger came in, sneering. the dude who kicked me looks scared, no, terrified of this, guy, and i recognized him. he was over at ciel-kuns mansion, when i came over to explain why i was a was his name? i don't remember, i just know he's an unimportant buisness man. thats why i don't know his name. i scoot over to ciel-kun while the dudes bieng punished, and ask, "who is this dude?" "azuro venere of the ferro family" "oh, he looks, down right creepy, but i've seen way worse, and way scarier dudes than this goof." I secretly cut through our hand bonds and look at him out of the corner of my eyes and whisper, "act like your still tied up, or else they'll want to know how we broke them. so please keep quiet." Venere notices me looking at him and walks up to me, and grabs my chin, turning my head side to side, and says, "this one would probably fetch a high price at the auction, won't you, you little slut?" he did not just say that."you did not just say that word." "what word, slut?" "the word slut. you really shoulden't talk about yourself like that, you know, it's demeaning." "why you-" 'SMACK' "that otta teach you to shut up" I smile brightly and falsely, i hear screams out side, venere starts to freak. I concentrate, and change into my animungus form, then leap up and attack his face. the door busts open, and claude and sebastian come in just as i was thrown against a wall, jarring my almost-healed wounds, causing them to bleed is the first to notice, and comes to my side and picks me up. "are you alright? what did they do to you?" Using an ability i found i had after dieng, again! I kissed him on the forehead, transferring my memories to him. he looked suprised i kissed him, then outraged at what was said and done towards me, then proud at what i did to venere. He looked over my wounds, then wrapped them in a hankercheif he ripped into strips. I tried to say it wasn't necessery, but it came out in meows. but i believe he caught the message, because he said, "if you keep bleeding like this, you're going to die. so shut up, and let someone help you for once!" i was suprised, this was the first time someone had actually wanted to help me, and not just use me for their own gain. my ex-friends just used me because they were poor, and wanted money. ginny used me for fame and money, and power. only him and draco ever said anything like that, and draco never said it with that much feeling, so much passion. It surprised and pleased me, made my heart skip a beat. am i really falling for claude? impossible. he was a demon, and all i was, was a weak pathetic human. so, why did it sound and look as if he really cares? after all, i was just a freak, a house elf, a tool, a puppet, and a scapegoat, so why? 


	4. Chapter 4

chappy 4

_Claude's pov_

Does Harry really think that little of himself? Why? He's the best thing that's ever happened to this time period. Am I… could I be… falling for Harry?

Hmm, time to start wooing then.

When I heard the sound of bullets, I looked over to see that Michaelis had been hit by bullets and Harry had cried out. I held him back and whisper to him that Michaelis is fine. It'll take a lot more than that to kill a demon.

_Harry's pov_

I should really trust Claude on his word (he is a demon as well…), but I can't help but be worried. If it wasn't for Sebastian, I would probably be dead by now. I mean, he found me when I was at my weakest and I know he wasn't using me considering I was a kitten at the time. It had to have been real.

But, I can't just forget about Claude. He brought me in, didn't yell at me, and even let me ramble on about my life. I think I'm falling for them both and I am so screwed!

I looked over at Ciel and I realize Sebastian has gotten up but now Vanel has a gun to Ciel's head. Claude looked distracted and I decided to take a chance. I melted back into a human, transfigured the curtains on the ground behind me into a cloak, buttoned it up, and snuck up behind them. The mafia man had all his attention focused on Sebastian and threatening Ciel, but I could smell his fearThe rancid scent from his crotch meant that he had already peed himself!

The moment he started to pull the trigger I rammed myself into him, making the bullet miss Ciel by a fraction of an inch. The two demons let out a light gasp but I'm already bending the man's arm backwards while sitting on his other arms elbow. Yeah, that's gotta hurt.

I leant over and, ignoring the glares being sent my way by Sebastian and Claude, whisper in his ear, "You seem to like hurting people and making them feel useless. I wonder how it would make you feel. How do you like it? Huh? How do you like feeling useless? You know, I've killed more terrifying idiots then you. You're not even worth killing so I'll leave you a little gift."

Saying that I snapped both his wrists and ankles, got up, and tried walking towards the door. 'Tried', being the operative word. Needless to say, I fell, only to be caught by Sebastian.

_Sebastian's pov_

I cannot believe I just saw him do that. Little innocent Harry! The boy who looks like he couldn't hurt a fly, who has such an innocent personality, was able to snap someone's wrist.

After I caught him, the Italian gingerly picked up his gun and shot. I caught the bullet carelessly and then gladly tossed it to clause, who put it in the man's pocket. The spider demon took great pleasure in twisting his arm around (the exact thing that happened in the episode people!). Then I reluctantly let Claude hold Harry, who had drifted off, and picked Ciel up off the ground. My master was still in shock at seeing what Harry had done.

After that we all walked off and headed back to our respective mansions. A constant watch was set up for our respective boys and a meeting place was created between the two properties. Negotiations on Harry were continued there from there on out.


End file.
